Passenger vehicles typically include convenience devices such as power outlets for aftermarket accessories such as cellular telephone chargers, light fixtures, and cup holders. These convenience devices are typically permanently affixed to the vehicle body at one location. For example, light fixtures are typically affixed to the headliner at the vehicle roof, or affixed to the driver'rear view mirror. Similarly, power outlets are typically affixed to the vehicle instrument panel. Cup holders are typically affixed to an instrument panel or center storage console between passenger seats.